<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who's Your Favorite? by CartoonLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873510">Who's Your Favorite?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover'>CartoonLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Bigger, Different Family Dynamic [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gen, huey and dewey are very much twins, in which they have the same issues, louie just wants to be left alone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Huey and Dewey pester Louie about who his favorite cousin is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dewey Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck, Donald Duck &amp; Louie Duck, Fethry Duck &amp; Louie Duck &amp; Gladstone Gander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Bigger, Different Family Dynamic [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who's Your Favorite?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donald was glad his cousins were around, really he was, he just wished they'd stop hogging all of Louie's attention, especially since they <em>always</em> seemed to be over at the houseboat as of late. He got that they were excited to spend time with their nephew but he wanted to spend time with his son too. This couldn't keep going, something had to be said eventually, but for right now Louie was happy so he was happy. </p><p>The three of them were currently sat on the living room floor, Louie playing with some of his toys and occasionally giving one to one of his Uncles to play with, it was adorable. Suddenly Gladstone and Fehtry shared a look and Donald felt a sense of dread, that was never good. "So Louie, who's your favorite Uncle?" Oh, they were doing <em>this,</em> he should've seen it coming. </p><p>Louie looked at Gladstone confused. "Like which one of us do you like more?" He clarified and Louie pointed to his Dad. </p><p>"Dada." </p><p>Fethry chuckled, "No, like between me and Gladstone."  </p><p>But Louie just repeated the same answer, "Dada." The two of them frowned and tried to get Louie to pick them for the next few minutes. But no matter what they did his answer was always the same. His Dad. </p><p>Donald smiled to himself as he watched, this kid was such a sweetheart. Eventually he made his way over to the three of them and picked his son up, who immediately brightened when he saw him. "Dada!" He cheered, throwing his tiny arms around him. "You always be my favoite!" He declared which made Donald's smile widen and the other two give up in defeat. </p><p>"You'll always be my favorite too, sweetheart." </p>
<hr/><p>The boys were playing in Dewey and Hubert's room when it came up, the question Louie had gotten before but didn't expect to get again. "Who's your favoite?" Dewey asked. </p><p>"Dada." He said, same as he did the first time he was asked, he thought it was the same question. </p><p>"Nooo, beween us, me and Hue!" Louie looked at them confused, favoite? He liked them both. They were fun and always made him feel better when he was sad, just like his Dada. He didn't have a favoite. </p><p>"Both." </p><p>Dewey shook his head, "You gotta have a favoite!" </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"You just do!" Louie felt tears rise in his eyes, why was Dew being so mean?</p><p>Dewey quickly realized his mistake and waved his hands, he didn't like it when either of them cried. "No don' cry! We both be favoite, right, Hue?" Huey nodded and Louie wiped his eyes. He felt better now. </p><p>The three of them went back to playing and the conversation was dropped. For now at least. </p>
<hr/><p>"So, I totaly you favorite cousin, right?" Dewey asked him one day and Louie looked at him surprised, why was he bring this up again? Was'n it resolved before? </p><p>"No favorite." Louie said shaking his head. </p><p>Dewey threw his hands up, "Aw come on, it just us, you can say it! I won' tell." </p><p>"Not point. No favorite, like you both." </p><p>"But who do you like moooore?" More? He could like someone more? He liked his Dad the best but Huey and Dewey were always right behind him. And always in the same spot, it didn' seem right to put one above the other. </p><p>"No more, just the same." He paused. "Do you have favorite cousin?" Maybe he was asking cause he did and wanted to feel better about it, that's what his Dad says people did sometimes. </p><p>Dewey nodded smally, "You. Webby fun and I like her a lot but I like you more. You my favorite." </p><p>"I won' tell her." Louie promised and Dewey smiled at him gratefully. </p><p>"Thanks. So really no favorite?" He asked to check again and Louie shook his head. </p><p>"No favorite." </p>
<hr/><p>"Do you have a favorite cousin? I know you said you didn't but I wanted to see if that had changed." Huey said and Louie found it to be a fair question, it had been a year or two since Dewey had asked him. Didn't mean it wasn't annoying though. Cause his answer hadn't changed and he didn't think it ever would. </p><p>"No, Huey, I don't have a favorite." Huey let out a sigh of relief and Louie narrowed his eyes, something else was going on here. "Did you think I'd pick Dewey?" </p><p>Huey nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if you did, he's a lot better than me-" </p><p>"I'm going to stop you right there." Louie interrupted him. "He's not better than you, you're not better than him, I like you both the same and I always will. Though if you guys keep asking me I might have to change my answer to Webby." Huey chuckled, </p><p>"Fair enough. We'll try to back off a bit, it's just sibling rivalry and stuff." </p><p>Louie made a face, "Gross." He never got the point in sibling rivalry, then again he didn't have a sibling. Though sometimes it felt like Huey and Dewey were, like they were triplets or something. He was probably the only one that felt that way. </p><p>"You only think it's so gross cause you're not a part of it." Huey replied humorously. "That's probably for the best though, we get a bit... carried away sometimes." Louie raised an eyebrow at him sarcastically as if saying, 'Really? Hadn't noticed.' and Huey chuckled again. "Yeah, but you're a part of the other sibling stuff for sure. It's never the same when you're not here." Or maybe he wasn't the only one that felt that way. </p><p>He smiled, "Thanks, Huey. Still not my favorite though." He added on playfully and the two of them broke into laughter. </p>
<hr/><p>Louie thought that was the end of it but apparently not. They <em>really </em>wanted to know for some reason. He didn't know how many times he would have to tell them he didn't have a favorite before they actually got it. By now he knew for sure his answer would never change but they didn't, they just didn't get it. "Why do you wanna know so bad anyway?" He asked them after they kept bothering him about it. </p><p>They looked at each other, "Dunno, just kind of fun to ask at this point." Dewey shrugged. </p><p>He stared at them blankly, "There's more to it than that, there's always more to it than that." How could there not be? They've been bugging him about it for years now.  </p><p>He just wanted to forget about it at this point. But he couldn't do that with them, he cared too much. </p><p>Why did he have to care so much?</p><p>"You know, the fact that asked if we wanted to know indicates there is an answer." Louie groaned and Huey put his hands up. "Just saying!" </p><p>Louie threw his hands up in exasperation. "You know what, the answer's Webby, you happy now?" He then left them and they followed after him protesting; at this point all he could really do was ignore it. Why, why him? </p>
<hr/><p>That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. Years and years of them asking this stupid question. He had to get away from them. </p><p>So he went to the only place he could go when he felt upset, his Dad. He was talking to their Uncle Scrooge about something so Louie felt a little bad for interrupting, but maybe he could join the conversation as well. At least then his cousins wouldn't bug him. </p><p>Donald wrapped his arms around his son as soon as he sat next to him, sensing he needed comfort. There was only one thing that could've made him that upset, nobody pissed you off like family after all. "What did Huey and Dewey do this time?" He asked once Louie settled into him. </p><p>"They keep asking me who my favorite is, I'm sick of it!" Donald started running his fingers through his hair, which made him huff but also lean into the touch. His Dad smiled fondly unbeknownst to him and continued to do it. This was really bugging him, wasn't it? Everything in Donald wanted to jump in and fix it for him but he knew he had to let Louie do it himself. No matter how hard that was. </p><p>"Maybe you should talk to them." He suggested. </p><p>"I do, but they don't listen!" </p><p>Donald looked down at him, "Then make them." Louie brightened up after that then turned around and kissed his Dad on the cheek. </p><p>"Thanks, Dad!" He cheered as he got up then went to look for his cousins. His Dad was right, if they wouldn't listen he would just have to make them. Maybe he could get Webby to help, she had to know some kind of way to make them shut up. If they would just be quiet for a few minutes then he could explain to them how upset this was making him. They would back off then, they always hated upsetting him. Something he used to his advantage quite often, this time would be for good. This had to end. </p><p>Once he found them he held up a finger before they could start talking. "No, this is my turn. This has been going on for too long, it has to stop. Why can’t you just accept that I like both of you the same! I don’t have a favorite, and I never will! All you're doing by asking is annoying and upsetting me, there's no point to it and there never was!” Harsh, but this situation called for it. </p><p>Huey sighed, "I guess you mean so much to us that being your favorite is the greatest achievement we can accomplish." Dewey solemnly nodded in agreement and they looked down. </p><p>Louie let out a breath and felt all of his anger melt away. He meant <em>that</em> much to them? What was he supposed to do with that? "Well, I guess it's a good thing you're both my favorites." They lifted their heads hopefully. "How could you not be? You guys are like, my other halves. I don't know where I'd be without you. You don't have to compete for the top place in my books, you already have it. Besides my Dad no one else means as much to me as you two do, and they never will. I love you guys." He smiled at them sincerely and they raced forward and hugged him. </p><p>"We're sorry."</p><p>"Super sorry." </p><p>"We'll never ask you about it again, promise." </p><p>He hugged them back and smiled to himself, finally this whole thing was done. They knew how much they meant to him, and he knew how much he meant to them. Thank god for that. There were no favorites between the three of them, they were all equal. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>